Beyond the stars
by xXPrincessMXx
Summary: Nobody with Capital N. Friendship or Love? I won't steal my best friend's ex! I won't. But my whole not existing heart yearns for me to take her. When Roxas meets Kairi, his whole life changes
1. Party On The Beach

Beyond the stars

Prologue  
__________________________________________________

Party on the beach

**(Author's note:  
Well HI THERE! xD I sound pathetic xD Hope you like Roxiri, or else…. Muhahahaha xD Just kidding… I'm also a SoKai *obsessed ;D* freak… I actually tried Roxiri to get rid of my only obsession… now I have two =( xD )**

_Prologue: Party on the beach_

"Aw, Roxas, don't ruin this for me!" Sora whined. Roxas sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets.  
"Roxas! Come on, it will be fun!"  
Roxas sighed again. "Sora, I don't like parties like you… I'm not that-"  
Sora stood still. "You just dare to say that and I'll kill you"  
Roxas snorted. "You? Kill me? You are killing m e at the moment"  
"Killing?" Sora laughed at Roxas' face. "I'm going to make your life better, you s t u p i d o"_  
_"Sora, I-I"  
"No, you are going to have fun. It's on the b e a c h! It'll be the perfect education to learn how to handle parties"  
"But-"  
"Trust me, it will be p e r f e c t, Roxas. And you'll have to get used to parties"  
Roxas gritted his teeth. "Fine… for this o n c e then"  
Sora smiled and suddendly he waved at someone. "Oh, by the way, I want to introduce you to someone"  
Roxas groaned. "Sora, please"  
Sora ran through the crowd and shouted from excitement. "Kairi!"  
Roxas growled. "Shoot… I'm going to punch him to death… I will"  
"Sora!" he heard a voice say. It was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard. It was soft, gentle and kind. He never heard such a thing before. He saw Sora hug someone and he came closer.  
Then his eyes found the person who owned the beautiful voice.  
"Roxas, this is Kairi. Kairi, this is my best friend, Roxas"  
The girl turned at him and took Roxas' breath away. Her long, auburn hair curled a bit at the end and her eyes were deep blue with a hint of purple in them. Her small, pale face was friendly and kind. She was so vulnerable, as if one touch could break her, but on the other side… she looked so strong. She was like a fairytale in real life. She stuck her hand out to him, bringing him back to reality. "Hello Roxas" she said. Roxas felt himself melt under her gaze and stared into her eyes. "H-Hello Kairi" He said. Sora chuckled under his breath and remained quiet.  
Kairi smiled at him and Roxas felt his heart beat much faster. "Um, so h-how are y-you doing?"  
A frown made her eyes darker and Roxas wished he hadn't say it, but she remained beautiful, even if she frowned. "Well, actually, Sora-"  
Suddendly she looked up at him, and held her head to the left. "Sora didn't tell you?"  
Roxas saw her frown disappear and she smiled, although it was sad. "Oh, I think he didn't"  
She turned to Sora and Roxas felt a pang of jealousy in his stomach. "Sora! Thanks for remembering me I meant nothing to you!" she said, hitting him on his arm, with a playful tone. Was she trying to hid her sadness?  
"Autsh, Kai, stop doing that! It may hurt, you know!"  
She snorted. "Sissy"  
Roxas laughed, he just couldn't help it. Kairi turned at him again and smiled. "Well, I think I'll have to explain… but-" She looked real sad now, like she was about to cry. Roxas saw even tears glister in her eyes.  
Sora interrupted. "You won't have to tell him, I will do it later."  
She raised a brow, but the pain in her eyes wasn't disappeared yet. "You sure you can h a n d l e it?"  
He rolled with his eyes. "Ka-haai! How dare you not to trust me?"  
She smiled and waved to Roxas. "Bye!"  
Roxas missed her warmth immediately, however he never really stand too close, but he missed her. Sora laughed. "Dazzled by her already?"  
Roxas shook his head, trying to get back to reality.  
He felt a punch against his arm. "Come on, let's get a drink" Sora laughed while dragging him along.  
After getting their drink, Roxas forgot the name immediately. "So, what was it what you should have been telling me?" Roxas tried to sound casually.  
Sora laughed a bit. "Kairi is my ex, and we broke up a few weeks ago… well… _I _broke up with her a few weeks ago… she wasn't over me yet a few days ago when I called her… so that's why she wasn't doing great"  
Roxas choked in his drink. She was his _ex…._  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	2. Nobody VS Somebody

Beyond the stars

Chapter 1

Nobody VS Somebody

_**(Author's note:  
The prologue is to get you into the story. That's why I wrote just basic. From now on you'll see things out of Roxas perspective, or in Kairi's. Maybe sometimes Sora's.  
Enjoy!)**_

_Chapter 1: Nobody VS Somebody_

I am a Nobody. With capital N. It means I miss a vital piece of who I am. A heart. Easy to follow, right? It is some basic information, I guess everybody knows. Now, to make it difficult, I'm friends with my Somebody. Sora. And now… I'm desperately in love with my Somebody's _ex-_girlfriend.  
You c o u l d say it will be a lot easier… but she wasn't over him and I definitely didn't want to fall for my friends' girls. And now I did…  
Nice to meet you, I'm Roxas

Sora laughed at me, didn't know why. "Come on, why don't you come? Afraid to meet Kai?"  
"Kai?" I replied absently. Then I realized he was talking about the person who was always on my mind since the day I looked her in her eyes. I could bring up their color. Deep blue with a hint of purple.  
Sora grinned. "My ex, pal. The girl you're into now"  
Autsh… he didn't have to make this _that _hard…  
I sighed and lied… again: "I'm _not _into her"  
Suddendly Sora's telephone rang. "Sorry, got to take this one" he smiled one last time before barging out my bedroom. I let myself fall down onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. Why was I so mad about being in love with the ex of my friend. I frowned when I got the answers in my head. A few, and all of them true, which I didn't like at all.  
One: Once some guy called himself my friend took away my ex and I didn't like it. I hated that friend actually. Especially when I found out he was the reason why she broke up.  
Two: I was a N o b o d y. I _can _feel, but it's not as strong as Sora's feelings. But still… in love..? Nah.  
Three: I promised I wouldn't fall in love.  
Okay, so to recheck my 'points'…  
One: Come on, why did I hate taking someone's 'ex' so much? I hated that feeling. So I didn't want to risk Sora feeling that way and hating me. Oh. Never mind. That point is still intact.  
Two: Um… still intact.  
Three: Yup, also intact.  
So there was no reason in taking Sora's ex. Deal.

Sora came in again. His face unreadable, but he looked calculating at me.  
I frowned again. "Um, did I do something wrong?"  
Sora shook his head and put his telephone in his pocket. "It was Kairi…"  
I just decided to let her go, so why the HECK did ONLY her name give me butterflies in my stomach?!  
Stupid insects.  
"So?" I asked casually, like it didn't care.  
He inhaled. "She… well…"  
Then he decided something and he grinned. "Well, nothing really. And you… you are coming!"  
I shot up in bed. "What?!"  
Sora snorted. "To the party, you moron"  
I groaned when he dragged me along again…

At the party, this time _not _at the beach, but in some kind of 'club'. I hated it here. So much…  
Sora, otherwise, was enjoying his drink, while looking for someone.  
I started to get nervous. "Sora, who are you waiting for?"  
He saw me and he winced. "I'm not looking for somebody, and-"  
His eyes finally saw who he wanted to see, because he relaxed and sunk back in his chair. "Oh, never mind"  
Okay, _now _I panicked. What was going on?! Then I saw _**her**_.  
Kairi was wearing jeans. They fit just _perfect _to her long legs and she wore a top which was all laced up. I felt my jaw drop and shut it tightly. Her hair was in a casual ponytail, with two strands falling out aside her face. And… most important: she came to _**us**_.

I watched her, wary. I couldn't believe I was falling for the _ex_ of my friend.  
When she sat beside us, she looked way more happy… wait, did I just say _happy_?  
She looked more contented than last time I saw her.  
I realized I was almost drooling on her, so I quickly looked away, trying to breathe and regain control. Why did _this _girl made him so crazy?! Why _she_?! It was just not right… although, it felt right…  
_No! Stop! Roxas, don't let this get too far! Stop it!  
_So I turned back to her and Sora tried to hid his grin and started up a conversation.  
"So, how did everything go?"  
She smiled. "Better"  
I watched her smile. Wary, again. I couldn't make myself screw up. I wouldn't. Didn't I?  
Sora smiled real wide now, making me more panicking than I already was. What was he just _up _to?!  
Kairi flashed her beautiful eyes in my direction. "Oh, hello Roxas!"  
I opened my mouth to say something. Something cool, or casually, but I couldn't wrung words out.  
Didn't matter anyway, she continued, while twirling a strand of her auburn hair between her fingers. She was n e r v o u s?! What was wrong?  
"Roxas… I am so sorry for running off like that and overreacting so much on your question… I'm just sorry and I-"  
I inhaled deeply and cut her off before she could say something that made me walk over to her to comfort her. "No, don't sweat it. I understand you weren't feeling well and-"  
Suddendly she hugged me. "Meep!"  
Hot and cold shivers ran through my spine, it took all my self-control not to touch her. Not to hug her back, not to do anything. I started to blush ten shades of red en tried to brace myself against her touch. After a second, she let go and I watched Sora laugh without sound. I nearly growled at him, but Sora kept the wide grin on his face.  
Kairi relaxed in her chair and I could almost feel the heat radiating off her. Hell… that _girl… _If she wasn't Sora's ex… She would be _so _mine…  
_No Roxas, think about your arguments! You just decided they were still intact, remember?  
_I gritted my teeth and tried to hold my breath, so I wouldn't catch that scent… it was like cherry blossom… and it was too good.  
________________________________________________________________________________

(_Kairi_)

It was quite heartbreaking that Sora broke up with me then, but… why did he never introduced me to Roxas? If he was his best friend?  
Well, after the little 'disaster' on the beach last week, I realized I liked him. He was shy, but I could _sense _ the passion inside. Then, on t h a t moment I realized there were more people in the world than Sora.  
I called Sora, to make sure he would drag Roxas along, because Roxas didn't seem like a 'party animal', and told him I 'thought' I liked him.  
Sora promised to drag Roxas along, so I could make sure it was real. And dear God, it _was _real!  
His light blue eyes made me dream of the sky in summertime, and his blonde, slightly spiky hair just touched his forehead.  
But he seemed different since last time. His jaw was locked through the whole evening and he tried not to look at me. What was wrong with him? I wished I knew. I was sure he didn't act this way when we met for the first time.  
But there was this thing in his eyes… what was it?  
I couldn't catch what it was, but… it… seemed to make him confident of not making contact with me.  
I bit on my lower lip. Was it me? Was it really _me _what made him act this way?  
Maybe it would have been better if I hadn't hugged him… Oh, that was so stupid! Of course, I hugged other friends too, to show them how happy I was with them… So it was something I didn't think about…  
No, that wasn't what was wrong with Roxas… Roxas' jaw was already locked when I saw him.  
Suddendly I realized that he maybe didn't want me to ruin his evening with Sora…  
That hurt, but… well, to be exactly… I just barged in into his life, ruining every second of it. I felt tears start to build up. I hated it that he saw me that way… I really did…  
But then I saw him, finally, looking at me…

(Roxas)

I felt awful. It was just too hard to ignore her. But things got lighter after a few drinks. I was cursing Sora in my head for taking alcoholic drinks, but I didn't mind. It made being around Kairi easier. But it made it harder to not touch her or talk to her.  
After another one (I didn't count) I glanced at her… and couldn't tear my eyes away. She was silent and she played with her straw. She frowned and seemed to think very hard.  
I saw tears glister in her eyes again and I felt so bad. I held my head to the left while continue staring at her. She looked up then and we kept looking in each other's eyes.  
Sora looked on his watch and he interrupted us. "Oh, fuck… sorry guys, but I promised my parents to be home early… and since it isn't 'early' anymore…"  
But I narrowed my eyes. Sora's parents lost their hope their son would ever return home early…  
Then I saw him wink at Kairi, who looked startled. When Sora left, there fell a awful silence between us, but I didn't look at her again.  
I felt miserable not to talk to her, but I had to… I had my reasons, I had my deal. And who was she to make me break them?  
I took another drink and stared into it. Suddendly I heard Kairi inhale deeply beside me. "Roxas?"  
I winced. I was forced to talk with her and I looked at her, trying to keep my hands with me.  
She bit on her lip and tried to hold back tears. She was very good in hiding, I found out, because when she looked up at me, I couldn't see her tears anymore.  
"Roxas, if… if you don't want me to ruin your evening, I can go, if you want"  
What?! I cursed myself for making that damn deal with myself and I relaxed my jaw. She held her head to the left, waiting for an answer.  
I inhaled deeply too, trying to regain the confidence I had at home. I couldn't find it.  
"K-Kairi… I'm so sorry for acting t-this w-way… but I- You… I-I"  
She looked startled to hear me speak, but her eyes softened and I groaned inside. Why were her eyes so beautiful?  
"So… so you don't… you don't hate me for barging straight into your life?" She asked me, with hope and desperation flowing through it.  
My eyes widened. "Hate you?"  
She winced a bit and she bit her lip again. "You really don't hate me?"  
I couldn't answer and she looked down at her hands.  
Because of the drinks I couldn't hold myself back, and my finger lifted her head.  
"Kairi, why the _heck _would I hate such a girl like you?"  
She stared in my eyes and I stared back.  
"I don't know… I just… you were so… it seemed to me you were cursing me for ruining things with your evening with Sora" she said, and the only thing in her eyes was innocence.  
My finger slid down against her neck and when I realized what I was doing I quickly took my finger back and balled my hand into a fist.  
"No… I don't care about that… it's nothing personal… I just... It's not that easy to e-explain, but-"  
Kairi interrupted me. "I'm listening"  
O.  
Holy.  
Shit.  
I inhaled deeply again. "It's something of the past you remind me of, and I don't want to experience again"  
She nodded to herself. "Oh…"  
I looked down. _Wow Roxas, nice explain for you acting like a jackass…  
_"Roxas?"  
My eyes looked up automatically and searched for hers.  
"I'm sorry for reminding you to stuff you want to forget"  
Was she _really _sorry for something she couldn't help? That was just so absurd.  
So absurd that something slipped from my mouth. "Oh, you can't help it you and Sora had a relation"  
Damn and holy shit… why did I say that?!  
Kairi's eyes widened and her eyes flickered away and returned to mine. "I don't think you are going to explain that?"  
I shook my head, while smiling a bit. "No, I don't think so"  
Suddendly my phone rang. I took it and answered it. "Hello?"  
"Roxas! WHOO! Dude, where the hell are you?" Sora yelled through the phone. He sounded excited and eager. What was wrong with him?  
"Um… still in the club you dragged me into?"  
"Oh, so you're still with Kairi then? Please tell me you acted nice to her when I left… you weren't nice to her when I was around" He told me.  
I rolled with my eyes, although he couldn't see it.  
"Yes father"  
"So you didn't act nice to her?"  
I groaned. "C'mon Sora, of course I did"  
It was like I could hear him smile through the phone. "Well done and now it's time for you to leave, bro. I want to say something to you"

Kairi waited patiently 'till I hung up. "Sora?"  
I nodded. "Always annoying"  
She chuckled. I realized I really loved her sweet chuckle… If I only had my whole life to make her chuckle like that…  
_Get real! Your deal!  
_I sighed. "Well, got to go…"  
She smiled. "See you again, Roxas"  
Before I could stop myself, my hand reached out for her cheek and I stroke her warm cheek with the back of my hand. "Yeah, and don't worry so much, promise?"  
She chuckled again. "Yes father, promised"  
I laughed too. It was so easy talking with her… Or was it just the drinks? 

Sora was waiting for me at home. He smiled widely when he saw me. "Dazzled again?"  
The world was shaking a bit, so I held myself up against the fence. Sora saw it and he bit back his grin.  
"By Kairi or the drinks?"  
I blinked a few times. "Say, Sora… why is the world shaking so much? Is there something wrong with it or with me?"  
He shook his head while laughing out loud. "Little boys don't play with fire… or with alcoholic drinks in your case. Kairi and alcohol isn't a nice combination, I see"  
He grabbed me and dragged me into the house.  
But his last words were still ringing in my ears, however I was a bit drunk.  
_"Kairi and alcohol isn't a nice combination, I see…"  
_Yup… true. I was love drunk at the moment.  
Now wait for tomorrow… I would have a big hung over…  
Just wait… and see… I told Kairi too much and I even t o u c h e d her! I was going to be punished by that… 


	3. Romance Or Friendship

Beyond the stars

Chapter 2

Romance Or Friendship

**(Author's note:  
Trying to see if I can finish this story in one day xD**

**Probably not**

**Enjoy!)**

_Chapter 2: Romance or friendship_

* * *

(_Roxas_)

I woke up with a headache. So I _did _had a lot of drinks yesterday.  
Being very carefully, I sat up and rubbed my eyes.  
The doorbell rang and it hurt in my head. While grumbling the way down, I swore myself if it was Sora, I was going to beat him to dead. Nobody or not, I would punish my Somebody.  
But when I opened the door, it wasn't Sora. It was Axel.  
Well, there are a few things you need to know about my redheaded friend :  
One: When he hits you, you should call someone with a first aid box.  
Two: His curiosity is pretty famous.  
Three: You can't lie to him, or he'll burn you.  
Four: He is pretty scary when he finds out you lied.  
Five: He knows everything.  
So that would give him a few reasons why he would stand before my door on eight o'clock with curious green eyes.  
I winced. Sora must have told him about me being 'into' Kairi. However I told him I was not (a lie, of course), Sora didn't believe me. So Axel must be here to find out some details. And, worst of all. I forgot points six and seven.  
Six: He is friends with Naminé.  
Seven: Naminé is apparently Kairi's best friend.  
See why I was panicking when I saw him on my doorstep?  
Because if I told him the truth, he would tell everyone, including Naminé. And Naminé would tell Kairi.  
If I lied, He would hit and burn me, and I don't think Sora has a first aid box, like all my other friends… So I'll ending up calling Kairi, who wants to know why I need it, and then why the heck I got burned.  
Oh, and by the way, how do I know Naminé is Kairi's best friend? Well, easy. Sora told me once he was going on a date with his 'girlfriend' and her best friend, Naminé.  
Easy huh? Well, _this _wasn't going to be easy at all…

I forced a smile on my face and opened the door more, and Axel walked inside.  
"Hi Axel" I said casually, I failed. My voice sounded hoarse. Don't forget I'm still a hung over.  
"Hi Roxas"  
I led him to the living room. What was I lucky my parents were on vacation. But I got other troubles.  
I was a) going to be burned or b) going to die because Kairi would find out.  
I sat down on a chair and Axel on the couch.  
"All alone? Kind of pathetic for someone who's deeply in love, huh?"Axel laughed at his statement and I felt sick.  
"Well, since my parents went on their vacation, I'm alone yeah. And I'm _not _in love"  
Lie 1. Let's see how many I can reach before he'll burn me.  
Axel raised a brow. "Hmm… interesting. Because Sora said you were denying too when he asked you… and Naminé told me that you weren't that much denial when you were alone with Kairi"  
Damn. Did Kairi tell my 'love drunk evening'?  
"How does Naminé know I was on a party with Sora and Kairi?" I dropped Sora into the same sentence on purpose. Maybe it would save me…  
"Because she was on the same party too"  
So Kairi didn't tell her? Good.  
"Well, I can't just be rude with a girl, right?" I said casually. My voice was becoming less hoarse.  
Lie 2. Almost new record…  
"Really? Hmmm… well… so, you t o u c h e d her on a pretty romantic way but it was only 'friendly'?" Axel said with a smile that only seemed evil to me.  
Oh no way… that stupid Naminé girl had seen everything…  
"She was sad, so I was trying to cheer her up"  
Lie 3. That was my record last time before I got burned…  
"Why was she sad on a d a t e? Because you didn't talk to her at first?"  
I felt sweat drip on my forehead. "Well, because Sora talked to her the whole time and she was _his _girlfriend, so"  
Lie 4. I had a new record.  
Axel shook his head. "I don't believe you"  
Shit. I was getting burned.  
But the doorbell rang and I quickly ran to the door. Everything for not getting burned.

It was Sora, of course. He grinned widely when I opened the door and I shot him a death glare.  
He walked in and I threw the door in its frame. I stomped after him and growled between my gritted teeth.  
Sora sat down next to Axel, while greeting him. "Hi dude! Everything's okay?"  
Axel laughed. "All right, Mr. S. I was actually trying to wring the truth out of our Mr. R"  
A chuckle slid through Sora's lips. "Really? I can maybe help you with that"  
They both looked at me at the same time and I sunk back in my chair. Oh dear God, let please somebody save me from getting burned…

(_Sora_)

Well, getting answers from Roxas is like getting answers from a tree. I'm serious, Roxas never tells how he feels, so this could be really harsh.  
I couldn't help but feel sorry for him that Axel was going to burn him if he lied. But if it was necessary to make Kairi happy again… I would do it. Kairi was so sad about me breaking up with her, and I never wanted to see her that sad again. So when she called me with the news that she maybe liked Roxas, I decided to take all the chances to get them together.  
But now, when I saw Roxas' eyes flicker nervously through the room and when he twiddled his thumbs, I was about to regret that choice.  
Axel didn't mind burning someone. He hadn't burn people for the last few months, so for him it was time to burn someone again.  
Poor Roxas…  
But it's for Kairi. I know he likes her. I _know _it. So it's for a good deed, right?  
I smiled before I asked my question.  
"So, you like Kairi or not?"

(_Roxas_)  
"So, you like Kairi or not?" Sora asked me with a smile.  
I inhaled deeply before exhaling sharply. "Well, I _like _her, but in the 'friends' way… I mean I like you guys too, but I'm –"  
Axel gasped. "You're _gay_?!"  
I felt my eyes widen with horror. Nothing against gays, but I am so NOT gay! Kairi was absolutely a girl!  
"No! No! I'm not! I- You don't listen! I was about to say: 'but I'm not gay or something'!"  
Sora laughed. "Okay, okay, I believe you, but it's easy Roxas, just answer with 'yes' or 'no': Are you in love with Kairi?"  
Was I going to lie? Or tell the truth. When I opened my mouth, I realized I had used too much time for deciding.  
Axel frowned and Sora's smile became wider. I cursed under my breath. "shoot"  
Sora's grin was so wide now that it almost stretched over his whole face.  
Axel suddendly chuckled. "So you lied everything earlier, Roxas?"  
I held my breath and protected my face with my arms. Suddendly Sora hugged me. "Oh, I got to tell Kairi! This is so good!"  
I gasped and pulled him away. "You didn't give me time to answer, I- I …. No! Please don't tell Kairi! Don't!"  
Sora frowned. "But why not? It's good that you're _finally _in love again! You haven't been in love for like… six years since Xion ran off with-"  
I felt my eyes burn with anger. "Don't you think it's quite rude to talk about that?"  
Sora staggered back. "But- … I'm sorry"  
I snorted. "So, you. Won't. Tell. Kairi. This"  
Sora grinned. That grin became wider and wider…  
"No! Sora, I don't want you to tell her! I will tell myself when I'm ready! You just keep your mouth shut!"  
Sora pouted and looked at me with puppy eyes. His blue eyes were a darker color than mine, but they were much lighter than Kairi's. Plus they didn't have that hint of purple in them.  
His brown spiky hair almost _made _him look like a dog. I chuckled. "No"  
Axel played with a flame on his finger, bringing me back to reality. I felt fear grow on my face. The last time I got burned wasn't something I wanted to remember…  
"Axel, please…"  
Axel grinned while the flame disappeared. "Just keep the flame in your heart burning and ask Kairi, or I'll burn you"  
Great. Now he was going to burn me if I didn't ask Kairi.  
Axel walked out, while waving at us and was obliviously on his way for more gossips.  
I looked back at Sora. We stood there until the door fell back into its frame.  
"Why don't you come to my house?" He asked.  
I sighed. "Fine. My life is over already"  
Sora laughed. "Oh come on! It's not that hard, isn't it?"  
I ran upstairs to clothe myself and to get ready to visit Sora's.

(_Kairi_)  
My cheek still burned on the place he had touched it. I missed Roxas really much, but since I got no idea what we were or where we are going to be… I can do nothing.  
I ran with a hand through my hair. I realized I had no idea where I was going until I stood for Sora's place. Why did I come here? Just to visit Sora?  
Well, another excuse wouldn't be here anymore, I didn't feel an extra meaning behind my visit.  
Just visit my ex-boyfriend. What was wrong with that?  
I sighed before I walked to his front door. I rang the bell and Sora's dad opened it. His brown spiky hair was almost the same as Sora's, but the 'spiky' of his dad was almost over.  
"Hello Kairi! What can I do for you?"  
I smiled a bit. "Just passing by and I thought it would be nice to stop by"  
Now _that _was a good excuse!  
Sora's dad smiled and stepped aside. "Sure, Sora is in his room"  
I walked upstairs, looking down at my feet.  
Why did I want to visit Sora?  
Well, I knew the answer very quickly after that. After opening his door of his bedroom, I saw Sora sitting on his chair and…  
_Him_! What was _he _doing here?! Roxas sat on the floor and rested his head against Sora's bed. When I stood there in the opening, both guys looked up at me. A grin flashed up on Sora's face, and a blush on Roxas'.  
I felt the need to stagger back. I held myself back from doing that.  
Roxas' eyes didn't leave mine for a second and his blush started to deepen. I couldn't just stand here like an idiot! I inhaled deeply and walked in.

(_Roxas_)  
Oh.  
My.  
God.  
It almost seemed that wherever I went, Kairi was 'accidentally' there too. I really wanted to shoot Sora a death glare, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Kairi's.  
I realized I started to blush and I hated myself even more. Well, the denial was over. That deal was way too hard for me to hold onto it, so I would do it without. But even then… why did I make it so obvious?  
Suddendly I got an idea. For me, Kairi meant romance. But for her, I would be a friend. I would have finally an excuse for being around her _without _making it obvious that I wanted much more… 


	4. What We Want To Be

Beyond the stars

Chapter 3

What We Want To Be 

**(Author's note:  
I failed ending this story in one day… well, let's make two of it xD  
Nah… well… don't fire any flames on me, I'm just… about to cry because… I'm learning for a final test xD**

**Forget that, would you xD)**

_Chapter 3: What we want to be  
___________________________________________________________________________________

(_Roxas_)  
"Sora, could I please stay at your place tonight?" I begged Sora.  
Sora turned around to face me and he looked confused. "Huh? Why?"  
I was practically on my knees. "I don't want to be alone at home"  
After that was said, I realized that sounded pretty childish, so I quickly added: "Then I'll think about… you-know-what… and it's way too early to think about 'that'!"  
Sora grinned, and Kairi looked confused, but she didn't say a thing.  
I had a feeling I had gigantic puppy eyes, but if it was going to help me, I would do it.  
Sora sighed. "All right then" He looked at Kairi and had a non-verbal conversation with her. "But" Sora added. "Kairi is going to sleep here too"  
If there was a chance to disappear into the ground, I would take it. Kairi looked shocked too. "Sora-"  
She sounded confused, but she sounded like she was in panic too. Well, sharing that panic with her would be better than drown in it alone.  
Sora shook his head. "Kai, maybe I won't see you in a long while if school starts again, so this is like fun before the serious part starts"  
I felt a frown on my face when I asked him: "Wow, that's a mouthful of words… you usually never talk that serious... are you sure you aren't ill or something?"  
It was silent, and Kairi bit her lip, trying to held her laughter in. Then she burst out into laughter and the frown disappeared from my face when I heard that. Sora joined and me too.  
When we stopped laughing, I ran my hand through my hair. "Well, okay then. I will get my stuff for tonight"  
Sora chuckled. "I'll make some preparations for the 'sleep-over'. Shall I invite Axel and Naminé too?"  
I grimaced. "Please… I've seen Axel enough already… and between us, I don't feel the need to get burned very soon"  
Kairi looked confused again. "Burned?"  
Sora laughed. "Well, and I don't feel the need to tell my whole past to Naminé, so never mind then"  
Kairi raised a brow. "I don't think you need to"  
Sora's face fell. "Oh, you did already?"  
A laugh slid through her lips and made me warm inside. "No, she already heard it from Axel"

I got up, ready to leave. Sora saw me hesitating and he bit back a smile. "Say, Kairi, why don't you go with Roxas, to make sure he doesn't get lost or something?"  
They held a non-verbal battle with each other with their eyes, and in the end, Sora appeared to win, because Kairi sighed and got up.  
So she didn't want to be alone with me? Disappointment made me feel sick for a moment, but I recovered and held the door open for her, while shooting Sora a death glare.

(_Kairi_)  
"Say, Kairi, why don't you go with Roxas, to make sure he doesn't get lost or something?" Sora asked. I could hear the smile in his voice and I wanted to throw something at him. From a corner in my eye I saw that Roxas froze and I could kill Sora for doing that.  
You must know that Sora and I can 'talk' with our eyes. His eyes begged me to just do it.  
'No' I replied.  
'Please, I do it for you'  
'What good will it be for me? I'm not going'  
'Kairi, do it for me. I want to see you happy'  
He won. I sighed and got up.  
I looked straight in Roxas' eyes. His face fell and I felt awful. Was I the reason for that pain on his face?  
But suddendly it was like he added a glister on the pain, so it was disappeared. I must say I was impressed. I wish I could do that…  
Roxas held the door open for me, and I saw him shot a death glare toward Sora.

We walked through the street, and I remained quiet. Roxas wore jeans with a belt and he wore a T-shirt. He also wore a jacket of leather, which was unzipped and he wore a necklace I recognized as Sora's, you know which one? That crown? Well, this was definitely that one.  
Roxas' hair was less spiky than yesterday and his face was a bit sadder. I wondered what happened between this moment and yesterday.  
"Roxas?" I asked quietly. "Hm?" He still looked to his feet, but he replied in any case. He sounded like I interrupted him in deep thoughts.  
"You look like you…. Like you're sad or something? What happened?" I couldn't help my curiosity. I just _had _ to know.  
"Well…" He frowned. "Axel paid me a visit this morning"  
He sounded like he didn't want to explain more, but he also seemed like he wanted to tell the truth.  
"Did he say something you didn't like?"  
Roxas burst into laughter. However it sounded a bit sarcastic, I still loved him laugh. It was very rare that he laughed, but I loved it more than everything else in the world.  
"Well, you could say that! Actually e v e r y t h i n g he said is something that I didn't like…"  
I watched him sigh and look to the sunset above us. "It's so complicated…"  
"You don't want to talk about it…?"  
He looked me straight in my eyes. I felt warm shivers ran through my spine. His eyes stood calculating, like he was considering options.  
"No, I'm afraid I can't" he said, still hesitating.  
"Oh, that's okay" I told him with a smile.  
We were silent again. Suddendly I found a question for him. "Roxas?"  
"Hm?"  
"How come Sora never told me about you?"  
He winced. I saw it. Sora seemed a weak spot.  
I remembered what he said yesterday:  
'_Oh, you can't help it you and Sora had a relation_'.  
He replied, still with that shy, hesitantly voice. But somewhere I thought I heard fire. Like he wanted to prove something. "Well, I'm his Nobody. I'm not supposed to exist, but Sora and I decided we would give me a chance to 'be' someone"  
I shook my head. "You're not nobody and I don't believe you're not supposed to exist"  
He laughed. Now he meant it, although it was a bit sad somewhere. "Nobody with capital N. It means I don't have a vital piece of who I am"  
My curiosity flamed up again. "And that is?"  
"A heart" he said soft.  
I felt my eyes widen. "No way!" Without thinking about it, I laid my head against his chest to check.  
I heard his silent laughter and his breathing. But no heartbeat.  
After that check, I maybe could step back, but I didn't. Still hesitating I wrapped my arms around his neck and waited. And listened.  
I felt Roxas hesitate too. Then his arms where around me, making me sinking more into his chest.  
While I wished I could stay forever with him like that, we heard both something that made us jump in surprise…

(_Roxas_)  
"Roxas?" I heard Kairi ask quietly. "Hm?" I answered. I was in deep thoughts, so I didn't react the way I should've done. I looked to my feet, and didn't look at her, however she looked at me.  
"You look like you…. Like you're sad or something? What happened?"  
Oh… great… what do I have to say now? The truth? Maybe I could… just… let some details behind?  
"Well…" I frowned. "Axel paid me a visit this morning"  
Well, that was as far as I could go with the truth.  
"Did he say something you didn't like?" she asked.  
I couldn't help it, but I burst into laughter. It sounded empty and sarcastic.  
"Well, you could say that! Actually e v e r y t h i n g he said is something that I didn't like…"  
I remembered the conversation and I sighed. I looked at the sunset above us. It was so damn complicated. I couldn't drink too much every time I was around her…  
"It's so complicated…" I said out loud.  
"You don't want to talk about it…?"  
I looked her straight in her eyes. If I told her, Axel wouldn't burn me. If I didn't, he would. But if I told her, she would run away. If I didn't tell her, we maybe could stay here… where we wanted to be… what we wanted to be…. Friends.  
"No, I'm afraid I can't" I said.  
"Oh, that's okay" she said with a friendly smile that made me melt.  
We were silent again. She seemed to have another question for me... "Roxas?"  
"Hm?"  
"How come Sora never told me about you?"  
I winced. I saw that she saw it. Her eyes narrowed a bit, like she concentrated on some thought.  
I interrupted her before she could think too hard about my stupid behavior. "Well, I'm his Nobody. I'm not supposed to exist, but Sora and I decided we would give me a chance to 'be' someone"  
She shook her head. "You're not nobody and I don't believe you're not supposed to exist"  
I laughed. "Nobody with capital N. It means I don't have a vital piece of who I am"  
"And that is?"  
"A heart" I said soft.  
Her eyes widened. "No way!"  
She walked toward me and laid her head against my chest, probably to check. I blushed and laughed because of her curiosity. My breathing was steady and it felt… r i g h t … to have her that close.  
She could step back as soon as she had checked, but she didn't do it, and that was kind of… weird?  
Suddendly she wrapped her arms around my neck. I froze, but recovered very fast. She wouldn't even feel it. I hesitated a bit. Would I give in? Would I hug her back? Well, it was just a 'friendly' hug then. I wrapped my arms around her, careful not to touch her waist. That would be anything but friendly. But she sank more into my chest, making me blush harder. We were silent again, until we heard something that made us jump in surprise…  
It was a faint beat what hammered in my ears. Kairi staggered back and me too. Her eyes widened and I placed a hand on my chest. Yes, I had heard that beat somewhere else. In Sora's chest. In Kairi's chest. But not in mine.  
But under my hand, I felt a weak, faint beat inside.  
_babom… babom… babom… babom…  
___________________________________________________________________________________


	5. My Heart Beats For You

Beyond the stars

Chapter 4

My heart Beats For You 

**(Author's note:  
*Gasps* OMG Roxas has a heart! xD)**

_Chapter 4: My heart beats for you_

(_Roxas)_

This could mean two options. A) Sora had commit suicide, so his 'living on' would be poured into me. B) I maybe had regain a heart of my own.  
I looked up, unsure. I met Kairi's eyes. They were big and I lost myself in the depths of them.  
"Roxas… what does this mean?"  
I inhaled deeply. "I'm going to find out. Wait here!" I started to run. Run to my house. I ran upstairs, took some stuff, threw it in my bag and shut the door. I had some trouble with locking it, but after I succeeded, I ran back to Kairi. I stopped and walked straight to Sora's house. Kairi kept up her pace with me, however she seemed a bit in trouble with it.  
I walked silently upstairs, threw Sora's bedroom door open.  
"Sora, for Pete's sake, what does this mean?!" I blurted out, still shocked.  
Sora turned and I gave him nearly a heart attack by appearing so sudden.  
"Roxas? I- What do you mean?"  
I walked toward him and I vague realized Kairi was watching from the doorstep. I took Sora's hand and placed it on my chest.  
I waited and Sora's eyes widened. "What?!"  
Sora placed his hand on his own chest. "Mine's still intact… how…"  
I frowned. "Maybe… no, that would be absurd… You didn't commit suicide, did you?"  
Sora shook his head. "No! I swear! I mean, hello, there's still something in here" He pointed to his chest.  
We stared at each other. Then Sora turned to Kairi. "Kai, would you please give us a second?"  
She nodded and shut the door.

(_Sora_)  
I turned back at Roxas. "Okay, tell me exactly what happened!" I insisted.  
Roxas started: "Well… Kairi and I were on our way to my house, remember? Well, we started to talk about me being a Nobody… and well…-"  
What? Did he hid something? Apparently… well, it wasn't the time to be happy about that now.  
"Well? What happened?"  
"Suddendly I felt _this thing_ beat inside my body!" he said in shock and disgust.  
I couldn't help but laugh. His disgust was just so unreal.  
"Well, that isn't something to be so disgusted about, right?"  
Roxas looked at me. "It's no use"  
"What?!" He wasn't going to commit suicide, was he?  
Roxas repeated slowly. "It's no use"  
"Why not?!"  
He looked down. "If I had a heart, I would probably lost it… now I _have _one. And I lost it twice"  
I frowned. "What do you mean?"  
His eyes and his tone softened. "My heart beats for her"  
Suddendly I realized something. "Oh God!"  
Roxas nodded. "You got it"  
"No, really-?"  
"Really"  
I hit myself on my forehead. "Of course! She is a Princess Of Heart! Her heart is so pure… that it could even bring back my heart… and why wouldn't it be strong enough to _give _you a heart?"  
Roxas sighed. "Well, that's the only reason I could bring up"  
He looked down again and sighed.  
I chuckled. "Well, bro, enjoy your time as Somebody"  
He growled. "Thank you very much… What now? I can't tell Kairi this, right?"  
"Do you _want _to get burned by Axel?! Just ask her! This is the right time!"  
Suddendly his face fall. "Sora… I can't"  
"Why not?! You've got a heart now!"  
He looked up, fire in his eyes and his hands balled to fists. "And she can break it just as easily!" he snapped.  
I staggered back. The fire disappeared. "Sorry" he muttered.  
"No, it's… it's…- well… what holds you back actually? Only the fear for rejection?"  
He shook his head. "No… it's… "  
Roxas took a deep breath. "You remember Xion right?"  
I raised a brow. "Well, duh"  
He smiled sadly. "Well… she broke up with me and took a relationship with Riku, right?"  
I remembered. "Oh… that was so… stupid… but-"  
The fire returned into his eyes. "Well, I still hate Riku for taking my ex, and I don't want _you _to hate _me _because I took _your _ex! Besides, that means I fall for the girls of my _friends_! And what do they say about those guys? Nothing nice, Sora! They're always the bad one's! And if she rejects me, it'll be all for nothing. It only gives me the title: bad guy"  
Roxas sighed after his speech.  
I was just speechless. "Wow… that's the longest story I heard ever come from your mouth…"  
Roxas fell down onto the bed. "Thank you"

(_Kairi_)  
I looked angrily at the door. Did Sora really think he could just silence me like that? Well, no way!  
I wanted to know what was wrong with Roxas too!  
So I decided to listen.  
"Okay, tell me exactly what happened!" Sora insisted.  
Roxas started: "Well… Kairi and I were on our way to my house, remember? Well, we started to talk about me being a Nobody… and well…-"  
So he didn't tell about our 'friends-or-love' hug? I wondered why not. Maybe he thought Sora still loved me?  
"Well? What happened?" Sora insisted again.  
"Suddendly I felt _this thing_ beat inside my body!" Roxas said in shock and disgust.  
Sora laughed, however I couldn't see what's funny.  
"Well, that isn't something to be so disgusted about, right?"  
Roxas sounded confident. "It's no use"  
"What?!" Sora said in a low voice.  
Roxas repeated slowly. "It's no use"  
"Why not?!" Sora almost shouted now.  
Roxas explained, but I couldn't make sense of his words. "If I had a heart, I would probably lost it… now I _have _one. And I lost it twice"  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked confused.  
Roxas' tone softened. "My heart beats for her" Oh. So he was in love. I felt my heart sink.  
"Oh God!" Sora wrung out.  
"You got it" Roxas said.  
"No, really-?"  
"Really" Where the heck were they talking about?!  
"Of course! She is a Princess Of Heart! Her heart is so pure… that it could even bring back my heart… and why wouldn't it be strong enough to _give _you a heart?" Where they… talking about me?  
Roxas sighed. "Well, that's the only reason I could bring up"  
He sighed again. Was Roxas… in love… with _me_?! No…I would've heard it wrong.  
Sora chuckled. "Well, bro, enjoy your time as Somebody"  
Roxas growled. "Thank you very much… What now? I can't tell Kairi this, right?" So it _was _about me? However he sounded angry, I loved the way he said my name… but did he really feel that way about me too?  
"Do you _want _to get burned by Axel?! Just ask her! This is the right time!" Sora said excited.  
Roxas sounded depressed. "Sora… I can't"  
"Why not?! You've got a heart now!" Sora was confident.  
"And she can break it just as easily!" Roxas snapped.  
There was a short silence. "Sorry" Roxas muttered.  
"No, it's… it's…- well… what holds you back actually? Only the fear for rejection?" Sora sounded still… startled.  
Roxas hesitated. "No… it's… "  
Roxas took a deep breath. "You remember Xion right?" A girl's name? Who was that? I felt a bit jealous. I fought it back while listening.  
"Well, duh" said Sora. So Sora knew that girl too?!  
Roxas sounded sad. "Well… she broke up with me and took a relationship with Riku, right?" So he had a girl? It was way too stupid of me to believe such a gorgeous boy like him would be single… I hit myself on my forehead and continued listening.  
Sora's voice was softer. "Oh… that was so… stupid… but-"  
But Roxas didn't soften. He sounded mad now. This must have been stuck inside him since he met me for the first time… "Well, I still hate Riku for taking my ex, and I don't want _you _to hate _me _because I took _your _ex! Besides, that means I fall for the girls of my _friends_! And what do they say about those guys? Nothing nice, Sora! They're always the bad one's! And if she rejects me, it'll be all for nothing. It only gives me the title: bad guy"  
Roxas sighed after his speech.  
Sora sounded speechless. "Wow… that's the longest story I heard ever come from your mouth…"  
Someone fell down onto the bed and Roxas said dryly. "Thank you"  
I turned away from the door. So…  
My eyes widened when I remembered how Roxas acted and everything he said yesterday. So that was all about _this_?! And he had regained a heart because of me?  
I tried to progress everything I heard… but it just didn't… it was all too… weird.

(_Roxas_)  
Sora opened the door to let Kairi in, but I closed my eyes. I couldn't face her yet. Thanks to her, I got a heart and a serious dilemma. Take her and just 'screw you' to the rest of the world or leave her and still belong to the good side of the world?  
Kairi walked in and I heard her steady breathing. I felt her eyes watch me, but I couldn't open my eyes.  
"So, you guys found out why Roxas suddendly got a heart?" she asked. But there was something weird about her question. It missed her usual curiosity. Did she hear-?  
My eyes shot open and I looked straight into her eyes. They were soft and a bit flattered.  
She sat down beside me on the bed and I wished I could tell her my heart only beat for her. Without her I wouldn't have a heart at all!  
Sora took a breath. "Well, Kai, remember you were a Princess Of Heart?"  
She nodded interested, but it seemed somehow fake to me.  
"Well, it seems that you've created a heart for Roxas"  
She looked surprised, but her eyes sparked, making one conclusion in my head.  
----she heard. 


	6. Kairi Had Enough, Roxas Too

Beyond the stars

Chapter 5

Kairi Had Enough, Roxas Too 

**(Author's note:  
Well, Kairi's pissed off, not with Roxas, duh! Did you even THINK that?  
Well, be ashamed!  
Lol xD**

**Didn't mean it ;)  
Enjoy)  
**_Chapter 5: Kairi had enough, Roxas too_

(_Roxas_)  
It had been a long time since that night. The sleepover was… well, how do you put it? Special. I had been up the whole night, staring at Kairi. She slept, I watched. And Sora snored.  
Kairi heard that conversation, I was pretty sure of that. So I avoided her, for her own good.  
She deserved so much better than me.  
But my 'new' heart seemed to be belong to her. When I was with her, on very rare moments, my heartbeat was a lot clearer. But when she was gone, my heartbeat was faint, like it was going to die soon. My words from earlier, my heart beats only for you, were definitely true.  
And she heard my confession. She heard I loved her.  
So on those 'rare' moments, I had to be more careful than ever.

(_Sora_)  
That sleepover was so boring. I thought Roxas would took his chance with Kairi. He didn't.  
Well, then there was nothing to stay up for, so I slept. Yes sir, I _slept_. Actually, it was really nice… I should do it more often. My parents would like it too…  
Back to the tragedy… Kairi was almost _begging _me last week to drag Roxas along to my house, but Roxas is very careful with being alone on these days. And when he's not, well, I can drag him along.  
On those rare moments they can't take their eyes off of each other, real sweet.  
But Roxas is confident about himself. He says he knows Kairi deserve better than him. Well… I think he _is _the best for Kairi. If he wasn't, I would've never do this much to get them together.  
But… I'm ashamed to tell… but when I'm trying to get _them _together… I want Kairi _back_… really… I can't bring the reason why I broke up with her back again…  
What's wrong with them and what the hell is wrong with _me?!  
_

(_Kairi_)  
The sleepover was kind of awkward. I was tired of all the information and I fell asleep, while I promised myself to stay awake to watch Roxas… I screwed up.  
After that night, Roxas has been avoiding me.  
But however they always say: out of your eye, removed from your heart…  
Well, let's say that don't work for me… actually, after those rare moments together, I want him more and more…  
Why did I ever had a relation with Sora? He was special, on his own way, but… nothing more. Oh, he's a nice friend… but thanks to him Roxas is out of my reach… plus he's been such annoying all the time. On those rare moments together with Roxas, he always drops a comment that make Roxas look away, or even go home early.  
Well… I'm pissed off and someone is going to pay for this…

(_Roxas_)

Today was one of the 'rare' moments I gave myself a break and when I spent some time around Kairi.  
It was like taking a breath after a long time of holding it.  
Well, I walked over to Sora's house, knowing that Kairi would be there too. Or, I hoped it at last.  
Then I heard Kairi's voice and Sora's. I frowned. I was just on my way… what were they doing here? Where they going to some party together?  
I suddendly hated myself for hating parties so much. I should've known Kairi loved them… Sora did, so it should've been obvious, right?  
I just stood in the corner and was just about to walk past it when suddendly Sora's voice broke through the dawn.  
"Kairi, damn it! Just go out with me for once! Just as friends as you like, but come _on_! After five years together-"  
I felt my hands ball themselves to fists. What?! Was Sora secretly dating Kairi?!  
_That happens when you let somebody go, Roxas. Don't you be a moron and walk back to your house before they catch you here!  
_But I heard Kairi's voice and all my thoughts got lost.  
"Sora, I'm _not _going to date you! It was the biggest mistake in my life ever doing so!"  
I heard my heart beat more loudly. Just as always when Kairi was close… Wait a sec! Did they come this way?!  
I tried to melt against the darkness of the corner.  
"Kairi, please… you know, when I tried to get you and Roxas together-"  
"And you ever thought it would happen? No! Sora, get out your fantasies! Life isn't that easy!"  
Sora growled something and Kairi laughed without a small hint of humor in it. "So now you're blaming Roxas for making life hard? Roxas is much more mature than you could ever be, Sora! He _knows _life isn't fair! That's why he's avoiding you _and _me!"  
Sora was getting frustrated. "Listen, I don't know what you're thinking, Kairi, but-"  
They walked past me and I knew I was invisible. I was really good in hiding… thanks to my 'dark' past…  
Kairi snorted. "I know what I'm thinking. I'll cut it off into simple sentences, okay?"  
She turned to him and her eyes were cold. "I. Will. Not. Date. You"  
Sora frowned. "Kai-"  
Kairi froze. She was obviously _totally _pissed off. I wondered who got her this mad. It couldn't be only Sora.  
"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That. Again"  
"Why not? I called you that way for the last five years!"  
"Yeah, and it's over now, Sora! It was already over, but you _make _me say it again! Sora, you broke up with me, and I'm glad you did!"  
Sora gritted his teeth in frustration. "Kai"  
Kairi shot him a death glare. "Ri" added Sora quickly. "Kairi, I know you're all in love with Roxas, but I-I fell in love with you again…"  
Kairi's eyes narrowed. "Well, a bit too late, aren't you?" she hissed through her teeth.  
"Kai" Death glare. "Ri. I-"  
"No. I was heartbroken for _months_! Months, Sora! You could've taken me back, but now I lost my heart to someone else!"  
"To someone who didn't had a heart at first!"  
"But he has one now!"  
"So what? That doesn't change a thing!"  
I was so tired of this. Of course, I had seen Sora looking at Kairi. I knew that he wouldn't be over her. He couldn't. It was just the same as the old 'Roxas loves Xion loves Riku' triangle. When I finally got over her, I promised to never be into such a thing again. And here I was again. 'Sora loves Kairi loves Roxas loves Kairi'. Well… what now?  
Suddendly I felt hurt by Sora's hard 'To someone who didn't had a heart at first!'.  
So he thought I wasn't worth of loving Kairi because he thought I couldn't? Or did he say it to have Kairi back?  
Well, I was sick of it. I stepped outside the dark and stepped into the light. I cleared my throat and they both looked up.  
There was an awkward silence. Kairi and I stared into each other's eyes, and I drowned.  
Sora was getting nervous. "Hi Roxas! Say… um how long are you being here?"  
I looked in his eyes and said a bit sharp: "From the 'Kairi, damn it' part"  
Kairi's eyes widened and looked down. Sora staggered back. "Fuck"  
I shrugged, and stepped back a bit. "Well… I heard you guys had a fight and I thought I- well… I thought it would be good to interrupt- be-because you guys were…I-I mean… It's-"  
I shook my head, felt the pain sting in me like it wanted me death and I took a breath.  
My last time with her… the pain threw it's sword in my chest, but I had to say it. Kairi was out of my reach and I had to accept that. And, she was Sora's. I was maybe just a… tool… to let her forget about Sora…  
I looked Kairi in the eyes and took a deep breath again.  
"Kairi… don't feel too sorry for me if you want Sora instead of me… it's… well… if that's what you want… I'll be happy with it either…"  
Before she could open her mouth or before Sora could hold me back, I turned and walked past them, straight to my house. I know I mentioned Axel as a curious freak, but it's my best friend either.  
I could maybe stay with him for a while…  
When I almost around the last corner before my house, I heard Kairi yell my name. I didn't react. I couldn't. She would explain and ease things… maybe lie a few times… and I would drown into her eyes and everything would be all right. But things _weren't _all right! She belonged to Sora and Sora to her. I couldn't just wring myself between them!  
I ran into my house, throwing stuff into a bag, writing a letter for my parents. They would arrive tonight, so I would have to explain why I wasn't at home… well, _later_!  
I took another breath and walked out the door.

__________________________________________________________________________________  
(_Axel_) ***A/N **I know I know. But he fits now xD*

I was just watching TV when the doorbell rang. I yawned and walked to the door.  
My apartment wasn't gigantic, but big enough for me. So I could always get visitors who stayed the night, but when I opened the door and I saw my best friend standing there in tears and seemed like he was drowned, wasn't something I experienced every day.  
"Hey dude! What's up?"  
Roxas shivered and he took a breath. "Can I please stay here for a while?"

(_Sora_)  
Oh. Holy. Shit.  
I had just told Kairi things I wasn't sure about and Roxas _heard_!  
This was something that only happened in movies, right?  
I said nothing but worse things about my best friend and now he told Kairi to move on with _me_?  
This was wrong, very wrong!  
He walked off the street and I had some feeling he must've been in tears. I just stood there, frozen.  
Kairi had yelled his name, while stretching her hand out to him, but however I was sure he heard her, he didn't look around.  
When he was gone, the trouble started.  
Kairi turned around slowly.  
"You've got problems"  
Yikes… I could tell indeed.  
"Kairi, I can get him back and-"  
"Stop talking! You just screwed my only chance to be with Roxas!"  
I hung my head. "Sorry" I whispered. "I…I…"  
I had no words. Kairi snorted and she was silent for a moment.  
"Sora?"  
"Yeah?" I whispered.  
"Where does Roxas live? I'm going to tell him the truth"  
I looked up at her, grateful. "Come along, I know where he lives" I stuck my hand out to her, automatically. But Kairi shot me a death glare and I winced. "Sorry" I muttered.  
We walked silently to his house. The door was locked, but I had always an extra key with me.  
I opened the door and everything was dark. I turned on the lights and we walked into the living room.

Well… to tell you something, I never saw Roxas… put his feelings into physic actions, but this was one spectacular first time.  
Roxas had thrown vases and photo frames to the ground. They laid all fragmented to the ground.  
Kairi looked sad. "Did I really make him that… mad?"  
I gritted my teeth. "Believe me, Roxas keeps everything to himself. You must have been driving him crazy _very _much…"  
Kairi's eyes started to glister. "Roxas…"  
Suddendly my eye felt on a paper, lying between the fragments on the table.  
I took it and Kairi read with me.

_Dear mum and dad,  
Sorry for leaving the house in such a mess…  
I'm staying at someone's place, and I will not return home for a while. Call me if you want to know where I am.  
Well, let's say I had some experience that… that well… just… drove me mad.  
I couldn't control myself and just crying felt childish. So I had to throw things on the ground, as if… the fragments were like my own heart.  
Really sorry for the vases of grandma. They were ugly anyway.  
Lots of love,  
Roxas_

Kairi laughed silently. Tears fell down on her cheeks, but she held a sad smile on her face.  
"They were ugly anyway" she repeated. She took the paper from me and her fingers stroke the place Roxas had written. She put the paper on the table again and she looked at me.  
"He doesn't say where he is… shall we call him?"  
I looked gloomy. "He will hang up"  
She took my phone from my pocket. "Doesn't matter. I want to hear his voice telling me where to look for him"

(_Roxas_)  
I'd left the house in such a mess. I'd thrown anything on the floor and I stood under the shower to let it erase my tears. So I was soaked to the bone when I came to Axel's place.  
I stood under the shower, putting new clothes on and sat on the couch.  
I had told Axel everything that happened. It felt good… telling how I felt to someone. Axel was making coffee. He said I could use it.  
When I felt my phone vibrate, I had some feeling it would be my parents. They would be so freaking mad at me. Well, since my mum didn't know how to use a phone, my dad would call.  
"Hi dad, Roxas here. I'm sorry for leaving the house in such a rush but-"  
"Roxas, where are you?! I'm going to pick you up and I'll pick you up right now!"  
Oh. Holy. Shit… it was Kairi…

(_Kairi_)  
I hadn't expected he would take the phone so easily…  
As soon as I heard his voice, my heart winced from the pain. His voice sounded so hoarse… like he had cried… All because of me?  
"Hi dad, Roxas here. I'm sorry for leaving the house in such a rush but-"  
I cut him off. "Roxas, where are you?! I'm going to pick you up and I'll pick you up right now!" I blurted out. I only heard his breathing quicken.  
I heard suddendly the sound soften, like he held his hand for the speaking part of the phone.  
"Axel! What do I do now?!" He said in panic. I heard a male's voice, hard and cold. "Hang up. You made it clear to her. Let her be in tears for a while, then she know how you-"  
"Axel, I can't just hang up! I-"  
"Roxas, I've never seen someone more depressed than you! If she ever saw you that way, she would never ever leave you! I'll never forget it! Just hang up!"  
I heard the sounds sharpen, Roxas had removed his hand. "I'm sorry" he whispered. Then he hung up.  
I stared at the phone.  
I heard the 'Axel' guy say it again:  
'_If she ever saw you that way, she would never ever leave you!_'  
Tears started to roll over my cheeks. What did I do?  
I heard Sora shout from upstairs. "Yikes, Kairi, take a look!"  
I ran upstairs and saw light from a room. "Sora?"  
"I'm here!"  
The door opened and Sora held it open. "Kai, check this"  
I walked inside and I quickly recognized it as Roxas' room.  
Sora pointed to a book on Roxas' bed.  
In Roxas' room was it also like he had thrown everything through the whole room.  
I walked to the bed and took the book. It was to write notes in it and I read the last one.

_**I'm done with it! I'm done with this whole thing!  
If they could take my heart away without making me die-  
Oh, wait a sec, please **__**let **__**me die! I don't want to go on anymore!  
If I can't have Kairi, I can't have myself.  
She belongs to Sora. They are connected. I can never stand in between!  
For Pete's sake, let this END!  
I'll drown myself under the shower, hoping I'll die. Or, in any case, let it erase my tears! I'll look like I had stand days in the rain, but Axel must have a hot shower, hasn't he?  
By the way, let him please burn me for not asking Kairi! I'll surely not survive it, good! Then I'm out of the way, Kairi can be happy, Sora can be happy, Axel can be happy…**_

Is suicide the only way to get rid of my love for Kairi?  
Get screwed! Life doesn't matter, so why would I send my 'greetings'?  
Roxas

Tears filled my eyes. "Does he really… really want to commit suicide?" I asked with a shaky voice.  
Sora frowned. "We know where he is in any case"  
I nodded and we quickly put all the things back where they belong before we shut the door and made our way to Sora's car.

(_Roxas_)  
I sat there on the couch, feeling depressed as ever when Axel came back with the coffee.  
"Here you go" he said cheerfully. I took the hot cup of coffee. "Thanks" I muttered and I started crying again.  
"Roxas…"  
He sat beside me, wrapping a arm around me. "Come on, dude. Is she really worth the pain"  
I nodded, while the tears flowed.  
Axel sighed. "Why don't you get some sleep, then? There's no need in staying up and cry the whole night away, right?"  
I took a deep breath and nodded. "I-I suppose you're right"  
I stumbled my way to the bedroom and I fell onto my 'improvised' bed.

(_Kairi_)  
When we arrived at Axel's place, we stepped out of the car. Sora looked gloomy. But I couldn't feel sorry for him now.  
We walked upstairs and Sora rang the bell.  
Axel opened it and he had a worried expression on his face. When he saw us, his face hardened and it was suddendly ten degrees colder in the room.  
"I've heard it already" he said cold.  
"Axel, listen, we need to speak to Roxas" Sora said in a rush.  
Axel gritted his teeth. Then he saw me, and anger appeared in his eyes.  
"You"  
I winced. Sora stood before me. "Don't act like that!"  
Axel was real mad now. "You haven't seen him yet, eh? Well, I open the door, there he is, wet like he's drowned and crying. Then he whispers in a broken, hoarse voice: 'Can I please stay here for a while?'! He takes a hot shower and he tells me the whole story, while crying and sobbing like his heart is dying! Really, _that thing_ has broken him!" He pointed at me and I winced again.  
"Axel"  
"No, Sora! He _begged _me to kill him, so he wouldn't have to face anyone! He's asleep now, finally, and before you came he kept talking in his sleep about commit suicide! He wants to die, because he thinks it's for the best of everyone! Sora, that _girl _has changed our best friend into… into… into a broken shell! This isn't Roxas!"  
I felt tears fall down again. Sora was frustrated. "Let us in! We'll talk to Roxas and don't tell me that I don't know he is my best friend!"  
Axel sighed in defeat. "Fine, come in, but don't wake him up now"  
We walked into the door and Roxas' bag laid behind the couch. I walked straight to the dark room, the door was a opened a bit and I had a feeling that would led me to Roxas. But Axel stood in the way. "You're. Not. Waking. Him. Up!" He said angrily.  
I staggered back. "I want to see him, I'm not waking him!"  
Sora shot Axel a glance and Axel sighed again while he stepped aside.  
I walked in a bit eager and Roxas laid on a mattress on the floor. His eyes were red, like he had been crying for hours. He frowned, even in his sleep and he muttered something.  
He wasn't sleeping peacefully and his hands were holding tight onto the sheets.  
I bent forward and I kissed him lightly on his forehead. "I'm here for you, Roxas" I whispered. 


	7. Love Of My Life

Beyond the stars

Chapter 6

----------------------------------------  
Love Of Your Life

**(Author's note:**

**Such a sad chapter… let's lighten things up a bit ;)  
Enjoy)**

_Chapter 6: Love of your life  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
(_Roxas_)  
I woke up with still a depressed feeling. I wasn't so sure anymore about my 'I'll commit suicide' idea, so Axel could be relieved.  
A yawn escaped my lips. I stared at the clock. I slept like seven hours. That wasn't much, but enough to get back to reality. Kairi would be happy with Sora. I would drown myself into sadness with Axel. Jay. And life went on.  
I growled angrily and stomped through the room. Axel shouted from the living room. "Roxas! What did you say?"  
I was sarcastic again. "That life screwed me"  
Axel laughed. "You said that like seven hours ago as well"  
Tears started to build up. I was so mad at myself that I threw a pillow through the room. A lamp on the desk fell into pieces. Axel shouted again. "Hey! You're allowed to break my stuff, but you are going to pay for it, pal"  
I growled again. I took my pillow and threw it again so far as possible away from me, breaking a vase standing in the corner.  
I stood there, crying again. Axel heard and his voice sounded softer. "Why don't you take a shower?"  
"Because I'm wet enough" I said while rubbing the tears away.

I waited until my 'crying part' was over, then I opened the door and walked straight to the couch, before I realized there were more people in the room than only Axel. I turned slowly and I didn't believe what I saw. My eyes widened when I recognized Sora and… Kairi.  
Kairi had purple shadows under her eyes and her eyes were a bit red, like she had cried too. When I came out she stood up from a chair and ran to me. I stepped back, but she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I didn't respond, how much I wanted to do, but I couldn't. My brain was frozen.  
"Roxas…" she whispered in my neck, bringing me back to reality again. I hesitated, but wrapped my arms around her too. "Kairi… I-"  
I tried to get my hands of her back, but instead of getting them _away_, they moved to her waist, making her sink more and more into my chest.  
"Kairi, you don't-"  
She moved from my shoulder and looked me in my eyes. She laid her finger on my lips. "No"  
I couldn't say anything and waited for her to say something or somebody else making an end to our hug.  
"Roxas…" she hesitated. I looked down, quite sure I didn't want to hear what was coming.  
"I love you"

(_Kairi_)  
"I love you" I said with a soft voice. It was time he knew it.  
His eyes shot back to mine and they widened. He seemed speechless.  
His eyes were still red from all the crying he did and his sky blue eyes were confused.  
I felt my face turn pale. "You don't believe me?"  
He held his head to the side. "I do, but-"  
A silence fell, Axel didn't knew what to think, and Sora looked both happy and sad. Roxas shook his head, like he wanted to shake the hesitation out of his head. Axel chuckled under his breath and Sora watched us.  
And Roxas… looked back in my eyes.  
"I love you too"

(_Roxas_)  
"I love you too" I said, still a bit shy.  
Kairi rested her head against my shoulder again. "That's all I wanted to hear"  
I held her closer, so afraid of losing her. She was the love of my life and if I ever lost her again, I would… be nothing.  
I saw over her shoulder Sora getting up. I quickly let go of Kairi, no matter how much that hurt, but Sora was still my best friend, after all.  
Kairi frowned when I let go of her, but when she turned and saw Sora, she snorted a bit while she stepped back.  
I watched him walk toward me. He looked to the ground. "Roxas… I'm sorry, man… I really am…"  
He looked up. "But honestly dude, you've got serious problems! Such a drama!"  
I laughed. "That's what happens if you have a heart, _dude_. Thought you would know already"  
Sora grinned his old grin again. "Sure, _pal_. But I bet you can't win from High School Musical **(A/N nothing against HSM! xD)**"  
I felt my brow raise. "Well, you were kind of pathetic too back there, _bro_"  
Axel sighed and turned to me. "Roxas?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm going to burn you"  
"Meep" I wrung out my throat.  
Axel got up and sighed. He held out his finger and a flame danced on it. I watched it with raising horror. "A-Axel, y-you… n-no! You can't just b-b-burn me like that!"  
Sora held his stomach from laughter, and Kairi watched Axel wary.  
Axel snorted. "You made me realize that you haven't asked her yet…"  
I staggered back. _Come on, Roxas! Act like you're actually a _man_!  
_A grin reached Axel's face. Suddendly I stopped walking backwards. I narrowed my eyes. "You really going to burn me because I didn't ask?"  
Axel nodded, while watching his flame. "Unless you ask her now?"  
I took a deep breath and looked around Axel, to Kairi. "Kairi?"  
She held her head to the side. "Yeah Roxas?"  
"Want to be my girlfriend?"  
She stared at me and I cursed Axel under my breath. "Well, please say yes, or I'll get burned"  
Kairi suddendly laughed. "Did you expect anything else? Of course I want!"  
I smiled, looking back at Axel. He pouted. "Can I please burn you?"  
Kairi shook her head. "Nope. I think it's my turn, don't you think?"  
Sora chuckled evilly. "All yours"  
Axel looked at him. "May I burn you?"  
Sora wanted to say something, but Axel burned him. "Must hurt" I mumbled, while Kairi pulled me toward the bedroom.  
She sat down on the bed and I started to throw my stuff into one place.

"Roxas?"  
"Hm?"  
"Where you serious when you asked me or did you just didn't want to get burned?" There was a smile in her voice and I turned to her.  
"Of course I was serious"  
She smiled at me.  
"So, where you serious when you said yes or did you just didn't want me to get burned?" I asked her with a grin.  
"Of course I was serious" She replied with a chuckle. She got up and walked to me, hugging me again.  
"Hugging a burned guy is kind of painful" she chuckled.  
I laughed too. "Yeah, what if my jeans were still on fire?"  
She crinkled her nose. "Autsh"  
We laughed together.  
Then I rested my head in her hair. Yup, she really was the love of my life. She would be that. Forever.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	8. Angel Of The Dark

Beyond the stars

Chapter 7  
End

----------------------------------------  
Angel Of The Dark

**(Author's note:**

**Yup people. You read it. The END! Don't forget to leave a nice comment :D**

Enjoy)

_Chapter 7: Angel of the dark  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
(_Roxas_)  
I decided to stay at Axel's place for a while. My parents would be so mad at me… but I could explain… right?  
Well… Sora _was _right… commit suicide was just stupid! I mean… I made such a drama of little things…  
But if I didn't, Kairi and I wouldn't be together now…

"Roxas?"  
"Hm?"  
She sat down on the mattress and I sat behind the desk, reading a book on the chair.  
"What exactly meant being a Nobody to you and Sora?"  
I looked up from my book, surprised by her question. "What do you mean?"  
She quickly added: "I meant nothing wrong with it, just-"  
"Curiosity" I added with a smile.  
She smiled back at me. "I mean, Sora never told me about Nobodies… but you told me you're just like… a half," she crinkled her nose. "But what does that mean to Sora and to _you_?"  
I laughed a bit. "Well, it's not really 'a half' like if you remove me from Sora or otherwise that there just remains a half of Sora or something like that. It means more that I'm Sora's 'other' half"  
She frowned. "Sora's other half" she repeated. Then she looked up, meeting my eye. "Sounds not like you"  
I laughed. "You're too nice for me, Kairi. But the fact is, Nobodies aren't supposed to exist after all. Actually, Sora and I are an exception. Usually the Somebodies already dead **(A/N I'm not so sure if that's right, but just **_**go **_**with it xD) **and the Nobody is created from its strong heart. So we're just what remains from the Somebody"  
Kairi looked interested. "So… when Sora turned into a Heartless and… kind of died… you were created?"  
I nodded, returning my eyes to the book.  
We were silent again.  
"Roxas?"  
"Hm?"  
"You didn't ask my question from before"  
I chuckled. "Sorry"  
"So?"  
I laid my book away and sat before her on the mattress. "Well… at first, I was in Sora. That was why you never saw me, or that's why Sora never mentioned me"  
She held her head to the side. "Kind of rude to somebody who's inside you"  
I laughed. "Maybe"  
Kairi smiled and moved then toward me, sitting between my legs, her back against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and tucked her head under my chin.  
"Well… Sora and I decided to separate from each other, looking if we could survive. We could… or at least, I was just a bit faint all the time. So Sora said: 'Let's see how it goes… if you're ruining your chance to be a Somebody, you'll have to get back inside me'. But I was stronger than I should be… so I didn't have to get back into Sora"  
She sighed. "Talk about some luck for me"  
I smiled. "I'll remind you later about that fact"  
Kairi snorted. "You still think I'll go to someone else?"  
"You don't want to hear the answer to your question?"  
Kairi nestled more into my chest. "Fine, you blackmailer"  
"Well… since I'm Sora's other half… you _could _say I'm everything Sora isn't"  
She smiled. "That's good, right?"  
I stared off in distance. "Or not"  
She turned. "In which way not?"  
I played absently with her hair. "Well… just think about it…"  
She opened her mouth, but I put my finger on her lips. "Just think"  
Kairi frowned. A sigh escaped my lips. "You think way too good of me…"  
"Sora is coming from the light, I'm 'the dark side' in Sora. But that didn't exist in Sora much, so it was all poured into me. That's only one. You can think of some things too"  
She nestled into my chest again, while counting on her fingers. "Sora is absolutely _not _ mature, you are. Sora is _not _serious, you are. Sora makes a joke of everything, you don't. Sora is clumsy, you don't-"  
I laughed. "So you didn't see me fall of the staircase, did you? That's very, very good"  
She laughed too. "Maybe. Do I have to go on?"  
I leaned my head against her hair. "It's your question"  
We were silent again.  
"Roxas?"  
"Hm?"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too"  
Silence.  
"Kairi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What was your relation with Sora like?"  
Kairi turned at me, raising a brow. I put my hands up in the air. "Just curious"  
She pushed me down into the mattress. She laid on my chest, while frowning. "Well… where to start?"  
"Just start at the beginning" I suggested.  
"How we met?"  
I shrugged. "That's a good way to start"  
"Sora and I met on the beach" she said, closing her eyes.  
"Nice place to meet"  
She opened her eyes. "We met there too"  
I grinned. "Yeah, that's were Sora told me you were his ex"  
"And where I just ran off"  
We laughed.  
"So, go on"  
"Well, we were kids! We just decided we were friends and we kept that way, however we both wanted more"  
I snorted. "Original" I smiled at her. "Go on"  
She kissed me on the cheek, leaving a burning fire in my veins.  
"So… we were fourteen and we got… our adventure" She hesitated. "I seemed to be… kind of dead… for a while… so I don't remember much from it. Only waking up, seeing Sora fall. I tried to catch him and… well, we ended up sharing our first hug" She snorted. "I hung onto that so much… ridiculous"  
I still played with her hair. "What happened next?"  
"He left me again… Seriously, he kept leaving me"  
I laughed a bit. "That's what happens if you're the 'light' keyblademaster"  
"I heard you could fight with two keyblades?"  
"Nu-uh, it was your story now"  
She sighed. "Well, after the whole thing… Sora asked me out and I… said yes"  
Silence again.  
"Kairi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You haven't answered my question…?"  
"Oh… well… at first, we never touched, afraid of coming too close… but on a moment, Sora broke the… barrier between us by just kissing me when I didn't expect it. Then we were… well… not as close as we are… but well… we dated really much… always in such a crowd, Sora recognized everyone and it was such… annoying…. Dating somebody who talks the whole time with others…"  
I smiled. "We're dating too, right? Or what would you call this? 'I'm visiting Roxas who stays at Axel's place for a little while' thing?"  
She chuckled. "No, I meant dating in always on parties. Party this, party that… never being alone like this… however…" she added slowly, "I have the feeling Axel is secretly watching us"  
I laughed out loud. "Trust Axel to do that, eh?"  
She laughed too. "You know, you laugh a lot more than when we met for the first time"  
A chuckle slid through my lips. "Ah, well, does that make a difference?"  
Kairi grinned and I got up. "I'm going to check if Axel's _really _watching us"

It was night. Kairi stayed at Axel's house for the night, so we both slept in the living room.  
Kairi walked around, looking for something. I laid on my back, my hands behind my head. "Can you find it?"  
"Nah… where did I put my watch?"  
I chuckled. "Do you really need your watch right now?"  
She growled. "Yes, I do"  
My hands run over the ground, searching for her watch. "Think I found it"  
"Great!"  
Kairi stumbled over to me and took her watch. She frowned and returned it to me. "Oh, it's still early"  
I stared at her, the watch in my hand. Kairi looked back and burst into laughter. "God, Roxas, you didn't think I really need it to sleep with, right?"  
I laughed with her. "No, but come on, what would you do when your girlfriend growls at you and says she really needs her watch right now?"  
Kairi smiled. "Um, I would run away… in panic"  
I laid the watch careful on the table and got up in bed. "That's what I'll do then" I said, while getting out bed, trying to walk away. Kairi's _invisible _foot shot out and I fell on top of her.  
"Was that really necessary?" I asked her, trying to not crush her.  
She chuckled. "Yup"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I realized I wanted to try something. Sora had done it a whole lot more, but you have to try stuff in your life, right? Sounds weird, but I guess it's natural. Or I'm going crazy. Could be both.

"Kairi?" My heart beat nervously in my chest.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm going to kiss you now… is that okay with you?"  
Her eyes widened in surprise, but she smiled. "That's okay"  
Oh. Dear. God. There we go. I took a deep breath and leaned in.  
I pressed my lips softly on hers, careful not to be too eager.  
She responded immediately and since I was afraid I would be a terrible kisser, I would only react to her. When she moved her hands in my hair, pressing me closer, I moved mine to her waist.  
I didn't want to break the kiss, but since I was desperately for oxygen, I had to.  
We broke away and I fell beside her, breathing heavily in and out.

It was silent and I thought Kairi slept at first. But then her voice broke the darkness around us.  
"Roxas?"  
"Hm?"  
"So, since I was first with the light, with Sora, but now with the… dark, with you… I belong to the dark?"  
"You're not my possession"  
She turned and curled in my arms. "I see myself that way"  
I tried not to smile. I shouldn't be happy with that fact. But I was. Very… very happy.  
"But, to return to the beginning… I'm dark and evil now?"  
I chuckled. "Evil… no way"  
She laughed too. "Thanks… I would rather myself being evil"  
I held her closer to me. "You won't"  
"So, I'm dark"  
"Angel of the dark" I murmured. I knew she heard me and I felt her smile against my chest.  
"It feels way better to belong to the dark than the light, you know"  
I kissed her on her forehead. "And it feels great to have an angel by your side, you know"  
We laughed and fell asleep.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Remember I said I wouldn't take my best friend's ex? I did… but I didn't take her. She came to me.

_**My angel of the dark.  
**_


End file.
